1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain substituted fatty anilides which have exhibited antimicrobial activity. More particularly, this invention relates to anilides in which the aniline nucleus contains one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, and hydroxy.
2. Description of Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,345 discloses certain halonitroanilides possessing microbiological activity. It also discloses that discovery of activity among these certain compounds is totally unexpected because tests run on compounds closely related in structure including various homologs and chain and position isomers were either completely inactive or required high concentrations to control bacterial growth.
Beaver et al, JACS 79, 1236 (1957) disclosed certain carbanilides which exhibited bacteriostatic properties.
Anilides have also been disclosed as food preservatives, fungicides, and as having other biological activity.